Sexy Little Devil
|caption 3 = 性感 小惡魔 (Sexy Little Devil)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Sexy Little Devil is a Wizard Quest released for the 1st A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Accelerator collaboration event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Taiwanese version, the quest was labelled as Legend difficulty instead). In some unknown place, Kamijou Touma and Index head to a VR expo. While trying to put on the headsets, a bright light envelops both of them and they find themselves in ALICE. They end up confused, as they are not in the virtual world they expected to be in, and instead are in a Japanese-styled room. Index notes an empty candy box, but Sei Shōnagon, the owner of the room, enters and notices the empty box in her hand. She assumes that they broke into her room and took her candy, and starts to attack them. Kamijou Touma and Index flee from the room. The adapter soon arrives, having received an invitation from Sei Shōnagon regarding special sweets, and runs into Kamijou Touma and Index, while Sei Shōnagon asks them to stop the "thieves". Index tries to get her to stop by saying the box was empty when they found it, but Sei Shōnagon asks who else could have eaten it, and doesn't buy their story. She urges the adapter to assist her in apprehending them. After the adapter tries to calm her down, Sei Shōnagon realizes they didn't actually steal the sweets and apologizes. Kamijou Touma accepts her apology, and states that it was understandable why she thought they had taken the candy. Kamijou Touma then asks where they are, and the adapter explains that they are in ALICE. Kamijou Touma then worries about how they're going to get back, and wonders if they will eventually go back on their own. Sei Shōnagon offers to help them find a way back, and introduces herself. Sei Shōnagon suggests they start visiting important locations in ALICE since they have no real clues, and says they should probably head to the closest one, which is Crypt Gate. Meanwhile, Index interrupts by saying she is hungry, but Kamijou Touma scolds her for being impatient. Sei Shōnagon offers to get them something in the meantime. Once they arrive at Crypt Gate, they notice there isn't much people there, but Index notices somebody. Kamijou Touma recognizes the person as Lessar from their own world, but Lessar doesn't remember who he is, and becomes hostile. She starts to assume that Kamijou Touma might have been involved in her ending up in ALICE, and begins attacking while asking them to leave her alone. The adapter notices that Lessar seems to have some degree of data corruption that might be affecting her memories, and tells Kamijou Touma about it. The adapter then suggests that they could possibly try hacking Lessar to fix the corruption. The others step in to protect against Lessar's attacks. They manage to return Lessar to normal, but she can't remember what happened during the time she had lost her memory. The group explains what happened to her. Lessar apologizes for what happened, and offers to help them in trying to find a way back. They continue trying to figure things out in Impostor Imagine Breaker. Quest Overview 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| Battle= |-| Wizard= |-| 4= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Before coming to ALICE...: '''She was in town hoping to try some gelato popular among members of New Light. * '''Where she appears in ALICE...: '''Lessar appears in Crypt Gate, a key location, and is attacked as an intruder. * '''Lessar's Tail: '''Lessar's tail comes out from her skirt, but she only wears panties underneath it. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Collab Wizards